The proposed study is designed as a two-year investigation of 450 male and female 10th and 11th grade teenagers residing in northwest Washington State. Both sexually active and (as yet) non-active adolescents will be studied. Specifically, this is a preliminary study of the relationship between sexual activity and contraceptive use and the development of interpersonal communication skills and cognitive ability. These particular variables were selected for investigation because research by the investigators and others suggests that they may strongly influence responsible sexual activity and because they should be directly involved in the effectiveness of sex education programs.